


Look Alike Contest

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Comic-Con [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is a sneaky little shit, Deadpool makes the moves on Peter, Family, Humor, Look a like contest, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is oblivious, Poor Peter Parker, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Peter lifted his head up from the couch just high enough to pull his mask off and toss it onto the floor. “I went to a Spider-Man look a like contest.” He mumbled once his face was safely pressed into the couch cushion again.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Comic-Con [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718773
Comments: 18
Kudos: 506





	Look Alike Contest

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I just want to say Peter is not a teen in this. He's like 20-21. He's a member of the Avengers. Secondly, I hope you enjoy this.

Spider-Man swung to the Avengers Tower faster than normal. His normally carefully controlled swings were erratic and ill-timed, like he was intentionally waiting till the last second to deploy a new web. A window on the Avengers floor opened as he neared. He released his web at the last possible moment and allowed himself to roll gracefully before bouncing to his feet. He stomped across the room and threw himself on a couch face-down and studiously ignored the roomful of Avengers.

“I HATE EVERYTHING!” He yelled into the couch cushions.

“Uh, care to explain, Pete?” Tony called out.

“UGHHH!”

“Gonna need a little bit more than growling here, kid.”

Peter lifted his head up from the couch just high enough to pull his mask off and toss it onto the floor. “I went to a Spider-Man look a like contest.” He mumbled once his face was safely pressed into the couch cushion again.

The room fell completely silent for a few excruciatingly long seconds before several of the Avengers started laughing.

“I didn’t take you to be a sore loser,” Steve laughed from across the room.

“It’s not that I lost. It’s who I lost to!” Peter defended, hurt lacing his voice.

“Pete, I’m sure whoever you lost to had a really great version of your suit.” Tony tried to reason.

“It wasn’t some little kid in a Halloween Spider-Man costume, Tony.”

“Well, what was it, then? Don’t tell me they were in your original ‘suit’.”

Peter didn’t have to see Tony to know he mimed quotations with his fingers. He pulled on every ounce of his courage and energy he had to sit up and glare at Tony. “My ‘original’ suit was just fine!”

The room erupted into snickers again.

“Kid, I’ve seen pictures of that thing.” Clint said around his laughter.

Peter forced himself to sit up fully, glaring at all of the Avengers. He stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. He peeled the banana and tossed the peel over his shoulder, landing it in the trash bin without looking. He walked to the nearest wall and crawled up it until he got to the ceiling, where he stayed perched in a corner, glaring daggers at his teammates.

“Oh come on! It couldn’t have been that bad,” Clint admonished from where he was sitting in the next room, rolling his eyes at the teen’s antics.

“It was that bad! You wouldn’t know, though, cause you weren’t there!”

“Kiddo, don’t make me pull up the footage from Karen.” Tony threatened with a smirk.

“I lost to Deadpool, okay!” Peter half yelled.

Several voices overlapped at his proclamation. Variations of, “Deadpool? How did he win?” And “His suit is NOTHING like yours” could be heard.

Peter clamped his hands over his ears and waited for the team to quiet down.

“Start from the beginning, Kid. I think we all need a better explanation of how that happened.” Tony admitted. “And get down from there. I hate cleaning your footprints off the ceiling.”

Peter groaned as he let go of the ceiling and dropped to the floor in a crouch. “Deadpool asked me, like, a month ago, to go with him to Comic-Con. I figured ‘why not?’ and agreed. Fast forward to tonight, and we’re both in our normal suits. We wandered around for a while, then he said, ‘hey, lets do the Spidey contest!’. Since I’m an idiot, I agreed. We’re standing around, waiting for our numbers to be called. I got called up first, so I walk up there and I wave and grin and just act like I normally do when I’m out patrolling, you know?”

Peter sat down on top of the kitchen island, feet resting on a stool. One by one the team wandered into the room. Clint leaned against a wall, while Natasha pulled a stool out from the island and sat on it. Steve leaned against the island. Everyone else stood in a semi-circle around Peter, watching him with rapt attention.

“Everyone started screaming and clapping. Then, they call DP’s number, which obviously was right after mine. He swung onto the stage with a web-shooter! I don’t know how the heck he did it but he stole it from me! I looked down and sure enough, my left one was missing.”

“Kid,” Tony shook his head in mock annoyance. “How did you miss that?”

“DP is _always_ trying to hold my hand, okay? Usually I let him because, whatever, it’s not a big deal.”

Tony opened his mouth and then abruptly shut it again. He shook his head and waved for Peter to continue.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Peter cleared his throat, “He doesn’t just swing in. He comes to a stop above me and lowers himself down, upside down! He had his mask pulled up to his nose. So he’s lowering himself down from above me like a spider does, and just kisses me! Lays one on right on me!”

Natasha huffed in amusement. The team, who all wore different expressions of amazement couldn’t reign in their laughter after Natasha let her amusement show so clearly. The room filled with their laughter, drowning out Peter’s indignant complaining.

Clint plopped onto the floor, howling. He had tears streaming down his face. His hand slapped at his knee.

Bucky laughed so hard he started snorting like a pig as he tried to inhale air and laugh at the same time.

Tony, Peter’s mentor, threw his arms around Rhodey’s shoulders and buried his face in his best friends neck, shaking them both with the force of his laughter.

Captain America face palmed.

“Pete, I think you missed a few things here.” Steve’s voice cut through the laughter several minutes later.

The spider themed hero side-eyed Steve, eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, anyone. It sounds to me like Wade took you on a date and put the moves on you.”

Peter jumped up and began pacing. “No!” He shouted. His eyes widened and he brought his voice back down to a more normal volume. “No, I wouldn’t have missed being asked on a date. Besides, wouldn’t he have done that like, I don’t know, a year ago?”

“Deadpool is crazy,” Natasha reminded him. “Certifiably. You never know what he’s going to do.”

“He flirts with you all the time,” Clint added from where he still sat on the floor.

“He flirts with literally everything. He flirts with his chimichangas!” Peter defended.

“Peter, he stopped killing to gain your approval.” Tony deadpanned.

“Oh.” Peter fell into a chair, mind whirling. “Oh.”

“You on the same page now, kiddo?” Tony grinned.

“I gotta go find him!” Peter announced, several moments later. He groaned. “Do you still have my old web-shooters?”

“There’s an upgraded set in your room.”

Peter jumped up from the seat and took off running. Two minutes later FRIDAY announced that Spider-Man had left through his bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series.


End file.
